Episode 22: An Unexpected Arrival
Team 100 has just reached the desert and start to take the last stretch to Sunagakure. Guren: This heat is unbearable! Raiden: Come on kids, we're not that far now, we can make it! Aozora: We'll be lucky if there isn't a sandstorm. Guren: How long can the sandstorms here last? Aozora: They could last up to a day... at the least. Guren: I hope we can make it in time before something like that happens. Stefan:... Raiden-sensei! Raiden: (Whispers) You've noticed it too huh? Stefan: (Whispers) Yeah we're being followed, and I have a feeling that these aren't your average shinobi. Raiden: (Whispers) Jonin maybe? Stefan: (Whispers) Should we just keep walking and act like we don't notice them? Raiden: (Whispers) Yeah, and when they try something they'll be amazed when we'll be able to counter them flawlessly. Stefan:(Whispers) Got it. Time passes and the sun starts to set. Aozora: I can see a cave west of us, we should rest there for today. Raiden: Got it. Night falls... Guren: Hey Aozora? Aozora: Yeah? Guren: Did you have to kill someone during the Chunin Exams? Aozora: I was lucky enough that I didn't have to. But you have to be prepared to kill someone else if you want to become a chunin. Stefan: Killing isn't a problem for me, it'll be practice for me to get my revenge... Aozora: Revenge?... Stefan: Yeah, the person who massacred my clan... The only thing I know is that the killer has a Sharingan. Aozora: Don't entertain revenge... It'll only lead to darkness... Stefan: If giving myself up to the darkness means I'll get my revenge... I'll give it up a 1 000 times over... Guren: Stefan... Raiden:... Aozora:... Raiden: Alright everyone, time to go to sleep... The next day comes and everyone is quiet because of what Stefan said. Raiden: (Thinking to himself) So this is the curse of the Uchiha Clan... Each generation seeking some sort of revenge... Horrible... Raiden: Alright everyone, let's go! Aozora: There it is! You can see it's huge wall from a distance. Guren: So that wall also acts as a barrier right? Aozora: Yeah with only one passage acting as the entrance. All of a sudden, 10 masked shinobi emerge from the sand and throw kunai at the team! Raiden: Everyone! Watch out! Everyone is able to jump in time and avoid the kunai. Guren: Who are you? Are you bandits? ???: We're not mere bandits, we're much stronger than that. Aozora: They're ANBU! Stefan: ANBU? Aozora: Special shinobi that work directly under the Kage of a village. They're a special force that operates under secrecy. Raiden: What do you want from us? ANBU Captain: We are the loyal servants of the Raikage, of Kumogakure. Konohagakure is planning to attack us, so we decided to strike at their lowly genin. Aozora: An attack? Then out of nowhere, a demon wind shuriken with four paper bombs attached to it is flying towards the ANBU! ANBU Captain: Oh no! There are four simultaneous explosions! Guren: Who threw that? Everybody looks to where it came from and spot a body standing on top of a large boulder, they can't tell who it is because of the suns light. ???: Sorry for being late... Guren: That voice... Raiden: ...it's... Stefan: Yoru!! It seems that Yoru has caught up to the rest of the team... But has he already dealt with the Kumogakure ANBU? Find out next time on the Naruto: Lightning Chronicles! Category:Episodes